Lionsgate Films
Lionsgate Films is an American film production/distribution studio and a division of Lionsgate Entertainment. It is the largest and most successful mini-major film studio in North America. Films Production Company # Chaos Walking (2021) - TBA - 22/01/2021 # Barb and Star Go to Vista Del Mar (2020) - TBA - 31/07/2020 # Run (2020) - TBA - 08/05/2020 # Knives Out (2019) - 12A - 27/11/2019 Film Distributor # Two Girls Still Fight (2025) - Worldwide - TBA # John Wick: Chapter 4 (2021) - Worldwide - TBA - 21/05/2021 # Chaos Walking (2021) - UK / USA - TBA - 22/01/2021 # The Hitman's Wife's Bodyguard (2020) - USA - TBA - 28/08/2020 # Barb and Star Go to Vista Del Mar (2020) - UK / USA - TBA - 31/07/2020 # Run (2020) - USA - TBA - 08/05/2020 # Antebellum (2020) - UK / USA - TBA - 24/04/2020 # The Personal History of David Copperfield (2019) - UK - PG - 24/01/2020 # Knives Out (2019) - USA / UK - 12A - 27/11/2019 # Midway (2019) - USA / UK - 12A - 08/11/2019 # Rambo: Last Blood (2019) - Worldwide - 18 - 19/09/2019 # Angel Has Fallen (2019) - Worldwide - 15 - 23/08/2019 # 48 Meters Down (2019) - USA - PG-13 - 16/08/2019 # Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019) - USA - PG-13 - 09/08/2019 # Teen Spirit (2018) - UK - 12A - 26/07/2019 # Anna (2019) - UK / Ireland / USA - 15 - 05/07/2019 # Red Joan (2018) - UK - 12A - 19/04/2019 # Missing Link (2019) - UK - PG - 05/04/2019 # Five Feet Apart (2019) - USA - PG-13 - 15/03/2019 # Fighting with My Family (2019) - UK - 12A - 27/02/2019 # Colette (2018) - UK / Ireland - 15 - 09/01/2019 # Ben is Back (2018) - USA - R''' - 07/12/2018 # Sicario 2: Soldado (2018) - UK - '''15 - 29/06/2018 # On Chesil Beach (2017) - UK - 15 - 18/05/2018 # Ghost Stories (2017) - UK - 15 - 06/04/2018 # The Hurricane Heist (2018) - USA - PG-13 - 09/03/2018 # Winchester (2018) - Worldwide - 15 - 02/02/2018 # The Commuter (2018) - USA - PG-13 - 12/01/2018 # Hostiles (2017) - USA - R''' - 22/12/2017 # Stronger (2017) - Worldwide - '''15 - 08/12/2017 # Wonder (2017) - Worldwide - PG - 01/12/2017 # Only the Brave (2017) - UK - 12A - 10/11/2017 # The Glass Castle (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 06/10/2017 # American Assassin (2017) - Worldwide - 18 - 14/09/2017 # The Hitman's Bodyguard (2017) - UK - 15 - 17/08/2017 # Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017) - UK - 12A - 02/08/2017 # 47 Meters Down (2017) - USA - PG-13 - 16/06/2017 # Churchill (2017) - UK - PG - 16/06/2017 # Unlocked (2017) - UK - 15 - 05/05/2017 # Their Finest (2016) - UK - 12A - 21/04/2017 # Power Rangers (2017) - UK & USA - 12A - 24/03/2017 # Patriots Day (2016) - UK & USA - 15 - 23/02/2017 # Hacksaw Ridge (2016) - UK - 15 - 27/01/2017 # La La Land (2016) - UK - 12A - 13/01/2017 # Deepwater Horizon (2016) - UK - 12A - 30/09/2016 # Cafe Society (2016) - USA - PG-13 - 15/07/2016 # Eddie the Eagle (2016) - UK - PG - 01/04/2016 # London Has Fallen (2016) - UK - 15 - 03/03/2016 # Brooklyn (2015) - UK - 12A - 06/11/2015 # Sicario (2015) - Worldwide - 15 - 08/10/2015 # The Gift (2015) - UK - 15 - 07/08/2015 # Mortdecai (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 23/01/2015 # The Legend of Hercules (2014) - UK - 12A - 28/03/2014 # Homefront (2013) - UK - 15 - 06/12/2013 # Olympus Has Fallen (2013) - UK - 15 - 17/04/2013 # Playing for Keeps (2012) - UK - 12A - 01/01/2013 # Salmon Fishing in the Yemen (2011) - UK - 12A - 20/04/2012 # The Cabin in the Woods (2012) - Worldwide - 15 - 13/04/2012 # The Lincoln Lawyer (2011) - USA - R''' - 18/03/2011 # Alpha and Omega (2010) - Worldwide - '''U - 22/10/2010 # Transporter 3 (2008) - USA - PG-13 - 26/11/2008 # Rambo (2008) - USA - R''' - 25/01/2008 # A Good Woman (2004) - USA - '''PG - 03/02/2006 # Welcome to Collinwood (2002) - UK - 15 - 25/04/2003 # Bend It Like Beckham (2002) - UK - 12 - 12/04/2002 # Sidewalks of New York (2001) - UK - 15 - 05/04/2002 # The Gift (2000) - UK - 15 - 02/03/2001 # State and Main (2000) - UK - 15 - 16/02/2001 # The Million Dollar Hotel (2000) - USA - R''' - 02/02/2001 # Under Suspicion (2000) - Worldwide - '''15 - 12/01/2001 # Maybe Baby (2000) - UK - 15 - 02/06/2000 Category:Film Distributors